newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Argen Gale
A young mercenary that was produced from the Journey on the moon of Iciaura known as Kokugen, Argen's notable capabilities have made her one of the most skilled bounty hunters in the Mosaic Cloud. Creation and Conception Argen was first created in mid-2015 as part of an ongoing interest in interconnecting characters with the concepts of other users. Argen was created by user Phirania as another layer of connective tissue between not only the balance between Iciaura and Kokugen, but also has an representative agent of Tropic due to her Koko race and as a mercenary for the Chris Co. as part of their organization. Personality Argen is described as unnerving by many, and with good reason. This young girl seems to know everything going on around her, and even what's to come, which has given her an inflated confidence in herself. She always seems to think she's in the right, and events she predicts generally come true -- a phenomena that has baffled the scientists of Kokugen. Besides that, she's rather helpful and curious, but notably has few friends, if any at all. This has fostered a sense of deep sense of resentment towards others, which pushes her further away from making friendships. Capabilities Abilities Flight: As a flight Koko, Argen can expertly fly and navigate air currents and atmospheric changes. Her power has enhanced her flight capabilities to allow her to fly up to speeds of Mach 1 with ease. Her lung capacity has also greatly enhanced to let her hold her breath for days before running out of air. It's suspected she may be able to fly in space without need for special equipment. Powers Exaltation: Argen's ability as a result of demonic powers is referred to as the ability to double her race's natural abilities. This means she has double the Koko's natural physical strength, double the thought process, double the movement speed, etc. Notably, her ability has allowed 100% control over her body for incredible results. She has complete control over her fight-or-flight instinct, and can enact supernatural strength whenever a situation calls for it, and the already impressive natural intellect of the Koko race has been further enhanced by the Journey to give Argen intellect that is near-precognitive. The bird-like vocalizations of the Koko has also been enhanced for Argen to persuade others to do an action through the sound of her voice. Argen can learn, progress, and grow at a rapid rate -- almost as if she were two people working together towards a goal as opposed to one. It's suspected that her abilities are more than they seem, but the scientists of Kokugen have been unable to determine what they might be. Weaknesses Pain Sensitivity: Her power also means that she feels pain much more intensely than a normal Koko, which has proven a detriment for her in the past. Storyline White Hot Rivalry - Within this story, Charisma has employed several experiments from The Journey as a means to overthrow Luna and take back the Iciauran crown. Among the experiments hired are Argen and fellow experiment Blastion, who are the field leaders of the assassination. Despite the collective power the two wield, they underestimated Luna's own troops and allies, who were able to counter the assassination attempt. This story marks Argen's first appearance within Geneforce canon, but she does not serve as a main character within the White Hot Rivalry story. Her other appearance within this story is when Charisma launches a second attack against Luna with Argen at her side. At this point, Blastion and Luna have developed feelings for another, and joined forces with Xanthos in order to repel Charisma from the throne once more. After this story, Argen finds herself working as a mercenary for Chris Co., and she seems quite at home with the shenanigans that occur there. Origins - Within this story, Argen's actual origins are revealed to readers. She is a test tube baby produced by Kokugen's scientists for The Journey, a museum that showcases Kokugen-made experimental creatures fighting and competing against each other. Argen herself was experiment 754, and was granted the codename "The Major" when announced in a Journey match or operating as a mercenary. She was known to greatly unnerve others with her ability, and was even labelled a "rebellious experiment" by the scientists who could not understand her. The only other experiment it is known that she had contact with is Blastion, but it is unclear if they were on good terms or not. Trivia - Argen's initial design process was inspired by the character Maia on the show "The 4400," whose ability to see the future and unnerve others served as a template for Argen's own ability. - Argen's origins were derived from a real life situation that occurred to users Phirania and Luna on a trip to an amusement park. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Chris Co.